Project Summary/Abstract The Regenerative Medicine Workshop began in 1996 as a research-sharing forum for scientists, engineers and trainees affiliated with the Georgia Tech-Emory Center for the Engineering of Living Tissues, a NSF-funded Engineering Research Center (ERC). Since its beginnings, the workshop has grown and evolved to reflect the tremendous growth and expansion of regenerative medicine and its cross-disciplinary aspects with the goal of sharing new research to accelerate science and engineering discoveries and strengthen the regenerative medicine research community. This year the workshop will be held on March 20-23 in Charleston, South Carolina with workshop-organizing partners of Georgia Tech and the Georgia Tech-Emory- University of Georgia Regenerative Engineering Medicine Center, The University of Pittsburgh's McGowan Institute for Regenerative Medicine, the University of Wisconsin-Madison's Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine Center, the Medical University of South Carolina, University of Florida and the Mayo Clinic. The conference will advance knowledge within the broad, cross- disciplinary community of those engaged in tissue engineering and regenerative medicine through the presentation of new and transformative research. The conference engagement and networking opportunities have the potential to launch new collaborative research and education initiatives in the U.S. and will connect participants with regenerative medicine leaders, both in the U.S. and internationally. The multidisciplinary focus of the workshop and diversity of attendees has the ability to impact many sectors of engineering and science and to advance progress in academic-industry collaborations. This conference has the ability to impact several levels of attendees, with particular focus on women, trainees and young investigators through the activities and events planned. This conference will inspire and help train the young future leaders of tissue engineering and regenerative medicine.